


Children of the Forrest

by YuriMalek



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Skins (UK), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriMalek/pseuds/YuriMalek
Summary: On every persons 18th birthday their true gender becomes apparent. Omegas are both loved for their sexual appeal, but discriminated against due to assumed inferiority. Alphas are expected to be strong and always tough, and betas just aren't paid attention to.Nick Fury high is an All Boys Private Academy, but only by name. It's relaxed and non discriminatory policies makes it seem like any regular public high school. The boys are are all repressed and full of hormones they've never experienced before and they're looking for something to keep them entertained. Follows the life various Nick Fury high students as they attempt to navigate through life when drugs, sex, friends, and parents tempt them daily.





	1. Tony

**Author's Note:**

> based on the British version if Skins where you get multiple people's points of views from characters, but the story archs overlap and continue.

Tony opened his brown eyes and began to blink in confusion. His loud blaring alarm clock whistled in the background creating an almost unbearable sound. He braced himself and turned over and looked at the clock. A look of annoyance couldn't help but creep across his face as the time of 6:30 am stared back at him. He tried to reach over to turn off his alarm clock, but missed, knocking over his lamp in the process. The alarm clock continued to squeal on making Tony groan in frustration.

“Fucking shit man.” He said

Tony reached over to his alarm clock once again and hit the snooze button. Just a few more minutes he thought, rolling over and grabbing his covers to pulls over him. Ten minutes go by and the alarm clock screamed again. Tony groaned, but this time, he pushed off his covers and turned off the clock. Tony sat on the side of his bed and stared at his AC/DC poster infront of him. He looked around the rest of his bedroom, seemly taking it all in. He breathed a sigh of relief and got up out of bed and headed over to the mirror in his bedroom corner.  


He stared at himself in the mirror. Shirtless and in his boxers, he looked himself up and down. He gave himself a slight smirk and rubbed the small amount of hair on his chest. He continuously stroked his chest hair, his smirk slowly fading from his face. He looked at himself one more time in the mirror and sighed.

"Happy Birthday big boy." He said to himself.

***  
After Tony finished his shower, he headed down stairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast before heading to school. His father, Howard, was sitting at the table in his usual black and white suit and tie while, reading the newspaper. A plate filled with enormous sausages, peppered scrambled eggs, and slices of thick bacon sat infront of Howard and at the other end of the table, at an empty seat.

Tony walked to the table barely acknowledging his father's presence and sat down and started eating.

“Hmph”, Howard let out, peeking from his paper, looking Tony up and down. He slowly returned eyes to his paper, stopping his judgmental looks.

Tony with a mouth full of eggs, rolled his eyes and spoke. “What?” 

“Nothing, I just thought, you might want to dress up for today. It’s not every day a man becomes an Alpha. Today, you’re 18. You dress like a common thug. Only kind of Omegas you'll get are the filthy kind you see at the whore house, looking like that.” His monotonous voice spat at Tony. He picked up his white mug , with world best dad, written on it, and slurped loudly from his cup and then put it back down, his eyes firmly locked on his paper.

Tony frowned at his father for a moment, but then a smirk crept onto his face. and, “But those are the best kind.”

Howard, peeked at Tony from his paper and sized him up once more. Without saying a word, he turned his eyes back down at his paper and continued reading. causing Tony’s smirk to fade.  
“You’ve got a real filthy streak sometimes boy. I groomed you to be the best Alpha possible. Sometimes I…” Howard sighed and stopped before finishing his sentence.

Tony stared back at him rage swelling up in his stomach. “Well, guess I should go to school then.” Tony grabbed his book bag and headed out the door. Howard never looked up from his paper.

***  
Tony walks down the halls of his school, Nick Fury High, and was greeted with many stares and glances. Most people just admired him because they thought he was cool, some because they found him attractive and others because they hated him. Suddenly, Tony stopped dead in his tracks to stare at a young man infront of. It was his best friend Clint digging through his own locker. Clint looked focused on his search throwing stuff around in his locker.

Tony marched up on Clint. “Wow, no way. Clinton…Clint Barton? Is at school? I can't believe it.” He said, with a giant smirk adorned on his face.

Clint stopped his search and looked over at Tony. His face grew into an enormous smile. “What? And miss the big bad Alpha stank from Mr. Stark on his 18th?” Clint placed his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t miss that for the world.”

Tony smiled and rolled his eyes. “They called your parents, huh?” Tony pat Clint on his shoulder.

“The fucking big mouths.” Clint erupted, “When I’m here, they act like they don’t want me, I’m not here they act like they need me in their lives. Quite frankly, I’ve had it up to here with this abusive relationship!”

Tony headed over to his locker beside Clint, started putting stuff inside. “What you looking for?” Tony asked 

“Oh shit.” Clint turned around and resumed his search. “I’m pretty sure somebody told them about my fucking pipe. I can’t find it.” Clint stopped and huffed and slammed the locker shut. “it’s like we can’t get any fucking privacy here. Like what does anyone have to do…”

Tony suddenly became distracted and lost all focus. A smell hit him hard in his face. It was such a an odd smell. He looked around to see if he could see where the scent was coming from. Everyone in the hall way was talking, along with Clint who was still rambling. The scent seemed foreign at first, but something about it was so delicious. It was as if he could taste the scent on his tongue. His eyes darted around the halls searching for the scent, but he couldn’t pick out where it was coming from. However, the scent seemed to be getting stronger so he could tell it was getting closer. It felt like an out of body experience. His vision seemed to sharpen and for a second he believed he could see the scent, or maybe energy floating almost like dust from a fairy.  
As Tony snapped back into reality, Clint kept going on. Tony was about to speak, when suddenly, a figure from the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned his head and saw a tall, brown haired young man, with piercing blue eyes. The young man was wearing an ROTC uniform that was tight in all the right places. His pecs were hugged by his tight light blue button down shirt. Tony stared at the boy as he walks past. The guy looked up as if; something had startled him and he and Tony locked eyes. The boy kept walking as both boys turned away from each other.

“Tony, Tony…Tony? Anthony Edward Stark?” Clint snapped his fingers at Tony in an attempt to get his attention back.

Tony felt lost for a second, but quickly found his train of thought. “Yeah, that’s a thing called high school. Good thing we’re graduating.” Tony stopped and looked at Clint and the two boys stare at one another. “...Yeah, Good thing I’m graduating.” Tony says in jest.

Clint and Tony both laughed. “You’re lucky it’s your birthday Alpha man, In a few weeks, we’ll both, be Alphas, and the Beta fucks and Omega sluts won’t be able to keep their hands off us." Clint started making obscene gestures. “We’ll, not like they can’t already.”

Tony laughed again, “You’re an idiot, and I have class. Bye.” Tony turned to go to class..

Clint, turned to walk the other way, but stopped and turned around. “Wait, we have the same class!” He said, while running after Tony.

***  
Tony sat in Science bored out of his mind. His History teacher Mr. Banner,tried to drill the lecture into their heads, but Tony and all his classmates were either half asleep, drawing pictures, or day dreaming.

Clint was sitting behind Tony. He tapped Tony on his shoulder to get his attention. “This is what I came here for? To listen to him ramble, while that big fucking caveman over there snores.” Clint said pointing to the other side of the classroom, where a larger blonde haired and blue eyed boy sats head melting into his desk. Thor they called him because on the football field, he had strength of a thousand men.

Tony looked over at Thor and laughed. “He sounds like a fucking car engine. Why does he just let him do whatever he wants?” Tony looked at Mr. Banner who was visibly tired, but continued to do his lecture. 

“Mr Banner looks like he’s going to pass out any minute.” A voice beside Clint chimed in. It’s T’Challa. Originally from Africa, T’Challa sat there with a huge bright smile on his face. “Maybe, he’s high. You know, maybe he actually has a dealer that knows how to respond.” T’Challa stared at Clint with a strong intensity that caused Clint to reel back in his seat.

“Hey Challa! Did you know it was Tony’s birthday? He’s a real alpha male now!” Clint said, trying to quickly change the subject.

T’Challa gave Clint a deadpan look. “Don’t call me Challa.” T’Challa leaned forward and smiled at Tony. “So what you doing for your birthday?” 

Tony turned around to T'challa and Clint. “Hookers and cocaine, I don’t need anything else.” Tony and Clint laughed.

“You should go to Thor’s party. He might be a idiot, but he knows how to get you drunk enough to have a hangover for two weeks" said T'Challa.

“I was planning on it. What else is there to do here?” Tony said while drawing a doodle on his notebook. Clint and T’Challa started talking behind about the upcoming party. Tony began to tune out and daydream. He started thinking about that smell again. It was oddly arousing to him. He couldn’t get it off his mind. The smell just made him feel calm and relaxed. He tried to remember what the smell was like. Lavender? Grass? And then it hit him again. He could smell the scent again. He sat at his desk and his whole body felt relaxed. It was like he could once again see the energy of the world surrounding him. Tony began to relax in his seat when he suddenly looked up and saw the owner of the scent walk by.  
Tony got up from his desk and headed for the door. Mr. Banner looked like he wants to say something to Tony, but instead he stopped himself and just sighed and continued on with the lesson.

***

Tony followed the boy down the hallway. The boy didn't seem to notice look at Tony at all. He just kept walking looking at the piece of paper he held in his hand. Tony followed closely behind but makes sure he kept a nice distance away from the boy.

The boy turned the corner and Tony rushed to catch up. He turned around the corner and saw that he’s gone. Tony was confused and looked around the hallway. He stopped and searched for the scent again. He stood in the hall and looked around to see if he was alone. He can’t smell the scent, but he can feel energy. He began to feel something. He didn't know what it was but something began to move his feet to the direction of the gymnasium door. 

He opened the door slowly and crept in. He looked around the huge gym but no one was there. He took a step inside and looked around. He looked down and laughed at himself. “What the fuck was I even expecting?” He said under his breath.

Suddenly a hand appeared on his shoulder and pushed him onto the wall. “Why are you following me?” He said clearly angry.

Tony was a bit dazed by the impact of the wall, but quickly snapped back to reality. “Who the fuck grabs someone and throws them into a damn wall? Are you a lunatic?” Tony said, his blood starting to boil.

The boy stared at Tony. His anger has seemed to fade. “You’ve been following me. I walk into here just to see if you would come in, and you’re out there sniffing the air like a Doberman?” The boy said.

“Well for one will you let me go?” The boy hesitated, but let’s Tony go. “Damn hell, you ROTC boys are strong.”

“Why were you following me?” The boy demands. “Why is Tony Stark following me, like I don’t get enough harassment from those football asses. Now you want to try me? What do you want” He commands.

Tony stepped back and looked the guy up and down. He stared at him in shock as he realizes there’s a familiarity about him. His eye’s widened when he realized. “Wait you’re fucking Steve Rogers? Little scrawny steve? How the fuck did you balloon up so fast?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “It’s called working out so I can stop guys like you, from picking on guys like me.” He was in Tony's face now. Tony could feel his breathe on his cheek. It was an act of intimidation, but Tony felt a more turned on than anything.

Tony took a step back. “Ok, self righteous Dudley Do right, calm down. I don’t know where you get this idea I’m such an asshole that picks on people.”  
Steve looked at him confused. “Have you…ever heard yourself?” Tony looksed at Steve offended. “Now tell me, because I don’t care how much everyone likes you. I’m not taking any crap anymore.” Steve started to flex his muscles.

Tony noticeed that his pecs slightly bounce when he moves, and his arms were very veiny. Steve was much more muscular in comparison to Tony’s lean body. Tony realized Steve was still watching him and snapped out of it. “I don’t know dude, I saw some random dude, I never seen before and thought I’d introduce myself as…uh…The welcoming committee, but since you’re not new I’m just going to go.” Tony tried to turn to walk away.

Steve grabbed Tony by the arm. “That was literally the worst lie, I’ve ever heard.” Steve let him go. “But to be honest I don’t even care anymore.”

Tony stared at Steve. He can see there’s a huge change. Steve used to be a small skinny awkward kid, but this kid right now was anything but. He seemed strong and alpha like. Everyone always assumed he’d be a beta because he was too weak to be an alpha and didn’t have the sex appeal of an Omega. But he was certainly Alpha like now. 

Alpha, the word danced around in Tony’s head. He thought about the scent and thought that maybe, Steve was his Omega at first when he first smelt it. People always said that Alphas, Omegas and even Betas had the ability to smell each other’s pheromones or to sense each other’s energies, but that was always considered a myth, but even if it was true, Steve didn’t seem like any Omega Tony had ever seen.

Steve turned and began to head for the door.

“Hey wait!” Tony stopped him. “Look, I didn’t mean to be an ass to you...and this does seem weird and I don’t...know why I did it. So why don’t I make it up to you.” Tony pulls out his phone. “look give me your number, I can give you free liquor.”

Steve looked Tony up and down. “I don’t drink.”

“Yes, super solider in training. I forgot.” Steve rolled his eyes and started to turn away. “Dude wait, I’m trying to be a decent human being right now.”

Steve folded his arms. “Trying?” 

Tony sighed. “Look dude seriously, I feel bad that you thought I was an asshole to you. I mean I am kind of one, but I don’t mean to be a mean one. “Tony smiled.

“I seriously do not know what you are talking about.” Steve blurted out.

“Okay, okay calm down.” Tony walked closer to Steve. “Come to Thor’s party this weekend and hang with me. I promise nothing will happen to you. I just have to make it up to you. For my cosmic Karma and shit.” Tony pleaded.

Steve gave Tony a blank expression on his face. “I’ll think about it.” He walked out the door leaving Tony standing in the gym.

Tony stood there for a second looking at the door. He put his hand on his head and sighed. That didn't go anything like he imagine. He didn't understand why it bothered him so much.

***  
Tony walked inside his house and headed for the stairs. He looked around for signs of his parents as he reached the stairs.

“Anthony…” A voice stopped Tony before he could reach the top of the stairs. Tony turned around and looked down to see his father standing at the bottom of the stairs. His shirt was untucked and his necktie was missing and his top button is undone. “Have you seen my papers? I left them on the table and I need them.”  
Tony placeed his hands on the rails and leaned over. It was just like his father to accuse him of stealing. “No, I didn’t take your papers.” He said clearly annoyed.

Howard scuffs and placed his hands in his pockets. “That’s not what I…” He stopped himself mid sentence and looked down at his feet. “You know what Tony, it’s that attitude, that’s going to make it so much harder for you in life.” His looked up and stared at his son. Their eyes met and they stared each other down for a few seconds.

Tony was the first to break. He shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t have an attitude.”

Howard folded his arms and opened his mouth as if he’s about to speak, but stopped himself and shook his head. He turned and walked away heading back into the living room.  
Tony watched his father walk away. He turned around and heads back upstairs to his bedroom.

***

Tony walked into his bedroom and set down his bookbag and then sat on his bed. He stares at his AC/DC poster staring back at him. He laid back down on his bed with his arms sprawled out across it. He laid there for a second in silence soaking in the white noise of his ceiling fan. 

He laid there quietly, thoughts racing in his head. The thought of the smell from earlier pops into his head again. what was it about that smell? 

Something about that smell lingered in his mind. He pictured himself lying in the middle of a forest alone. A stream of water glittering on the rocks near by.  
Tony was in the middle of the forest, shirtless with nothing on but a loin cloth. The breath of the forest caressed his skin as he laid there calm and relaxed. The smell of Pinewood dances in the air.

Suddenly, Tony heard the crunch of a leaf and he jerked up from his rest. He jumped up, assumed a fighting stance, anxious and alert ready to pounce. He stopped when he see’s a figure walking towards him.

Steve Rogers appeared similarly dressed to Tony. His muscles were bulging and sweating all over. Tony’s heart started to race at the sight of Steve. Steve took a step towards Tony, but Tony Jerks back. 

Steve stopped and began to walk up slowly to Tony. Tony wanted to run, but he also needed to know what he wants so he staeds alert, but allowed Steve to walk up on him. Steve slowly continued walking towards Tony, Tony’s heart beats harder and harder sounding like a drum blaring at every footstep Steve makes. Steve eases up closer and closer to Tony.

They’re now two feet away from each other. Tony wanted to run, but he felt frozen in time. Steve locked eyes on Tony, his face was hard to read, but he seemed unsure of what to do next.  
Steve eased closer to Tony becoming face to face with him, breathing on one another and Sharing all space with one another. Both standing there looking at each other not knowing what to do.

Suddenly Tony pushed his face into Steve’s. He kissed Steve heavily. Steve put his arms around Tony and Tony did the same. They’re both standing there kissing heavily, lips caving into each other and tongues massages each other. They started touching one another all over. It felt so right. Tony didn't want this moment to end. It was as if he was merging into Steve.

Suddenly they heard loud blaring of music. Both boys stopped and looked around as the blaring got louder and louder. They searched for the sound, but it sounded like it was coming from everywhere. They never stopped holding one another trying to find the source of the sound.

Finally, Tony opened his eyes. He’s was in his bedroom again, breathing heavily and sweating all over. He looked over beside him and saw his cellphone was ringing. The music was his ringtone He reluctantly grabs the phone and see's It’s Clint. 

He ignored the call and let it go to voice mail. He got up and tried to catch his breath. His body felt intensely hot. That was some dream. He thought to himself.

Tony felt weird. He’s had wet dreams before, but this was something more intense. Tony stopped and suddenly a strong fear crept over his entire body. He took his hand and reached down his pants. He started to rub himself as if he’s checking for something. 

Tony’s eye’s bucked in horror and he paused for a minute and pulled out his hand. He looked at his hand and saw a sticky substance. He knew what it was. He knew exactly what it is. He stared at it for a minute as if he was waiting for it to disappear.

It’s slick. He’s seen this before in porn, health classes, and in the media. He knew what slick means. Only Omegas have slick. 

He stared at his hand in disbelief. A single tear rolled down his cheek. He has seen how Omegas are treated. This could only mean one thing. His life is over.


	2. Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint is dealing with issues of his own. Tony won't answer his calls and one of his old friends randomly pops back into town. Clint just wants to live and be himself, but everyone keeps making him feel bad about himself. Clint watches as his friends fight and fall in love, while he's left on the side lines just watching like an innocent bystander, but what they dont know is that Clint has a few secrets of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, if anyone cares lol. I wanted to update sooner, but I got too stuck trying to make it better than the first chapter because it's my first on going story, but I decided against that and to just wait until I felt like the story was being organically updated. With that said I want to update this with chapter 3 sooner rather than later lol. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Also, for those who enjoy the story if you want to help me with who's point of view you want to see next that'd be fun! If nobody cares I'll chose my own, but I'd be interested in seeing what others think. The choices left are Steve Rogers, Thor, T'Challa, Wade Wilson, Sam Wilson, Bucky, Peter Parker. Since I am basing this off skins UK, I plan on writing an Everyone chapter, with multiple points of view, but I didn't wanna make that an option yet lol.

The sun beamed down with rays of sunshine illuminating the forest. The forest was singing and dancing like fairies in the night. The birds called out to each other, loud and humble. The leaves in the trees shook back and forth as the wind caressed them with every touch. The forest was a beautiful sight to see. Various colors were everywhere brightening up the scenery. Pink, green, blue, and yellow. You could find almost every color if you looked hard enough.

A brown deer with large brown antlers gently glided through the trees and walked up to a patch of grass. The deer took ease with every step. Watching everything around him making sure there was no other soul in sight. The buck slowly eased his way to the patch of grass and began to gnaw at the feast laid out in front of him. He munched on the soft delicate grass as the chirping birds sang in the trees.

A loud crack broke the deer from his concentration. He looked up and darted his eyes to search for any trouble. The deer took a step forward, still startled. His ears searched for approaching danger as his eyes surveyed the scene. A few minutes passed and nothing appeared. The deer looked around once more but saw nothing. He bent his head down and began to eat again.

Suddenly, a loud chaotic yell startled the deer once more. The deer looked up in fear as he saw a young man in a loin cloth running towards him yelling like a mad man. The deer took off with lighting speed.

The young man stopped in same spot that the deer stood. He roared with laughter as he watched the deer run away frightened. He fell to the ground laughing at the chaos he had just caused. He took a second and then laid there on the ground with his arms sprawled out and stared up at the sky with a huge grin on his face. The smile belonged to Clint Barton.

Clint rose up from the ground and took off running in the forest. He ran past tree after tree racing the wind. His feet smacked the ground with hard stomps filling the forest up with noise startling all the animals near him.

He reached a large open field and stopped right in his tracks. He looked around and breathed in the fresh air surrounding him, with a huge smile on his face. He looked up into the sky and let out a loud roar of a scream

***

Clint jumped up from his bed as he heard a loud yelling man screaming and banging on his bedroom door. He fell to the floor, as he grabbed his covers and took his bed sheets down with him with a loud thump. He laid there on the floor staring up at the ceiling and rubbing his head from the pain of the fall.  
“Clint! Get up!” The man continued banging on the door. “Get your ass up and get to school! If I get another phone call from those assholes saying you missed…so help me God!” It was Clint’s father, Barney Barton.

Clint tries to stand up, but his legs are caught in his sheets and he trips again and falls over with a loud thud! “Shit!” he said.

“What the fuck are you doing in there?” Barney yelled through the door. “If I have to come in there and break this door down to get you!”

Clint rolls his eyes, but this time carefully got up. “I’m up!” He screamed back at the door. He picked his bed sheets and put them back on his bed. He could hear his father mutter “dumbass” as his footsteps pitter pattered away.

Clint sat on his bed and rubbed his face. He had been skipping school very frequently lately. He had gotten tired of the same boring mundane activities day in and day out. He had reached a point where he couldn’t deal with it anymore and began skipping with some of his friends. Eventually, the school gave his parents a call. His father was not happy about this and sought to make his life even more miserable than he had before, or so that’s how Clint felt.

Clint got up from bed and walked over to his desk and picked up his cellphone. He’d called his best friend Tony last night, but Tony never called him back. He stared at the phone and then texted his friend, “Hey dumbass, where are you?”

He put down his phone and walked back to his bed and laid back down. He began to get comfortable again snuggling his pillow under his chest. He closed his eyes and in an attempt to get more rest. He was exhausted from all the partying he did last night with his friends. He felt like if he moved any more he might start malfunctioning. 

Just as Clint began to get firmly comfortable a loud bang startled him from his sleep and made him fall on the floor for a third time.  
“Get your fucking ass to school you little shit!” Barney Screamed through the door.

Clint groan and began to throw a silent tantrum on the floor throwing his pillow at the door which made a soft “pew” noise, before getting up and going over to his dresser. He stops infront of the dresser and picks up a bag he’d labeled “Therapy bullshit”. He opened the Ziploc bag and pulled out three bottles of medicine prescribed to him. He stared at the bottles for a second with a frown on his face. He reaches to put them back, but hesitates and decides against it. He takes his pills and heads for his shower.

***

Clint stood at the bus stop with his backpack, as he leaned over on the “bus stop” sign to keep himself from falling over. His eyes were droopy from not getting enough sleep. He kept rubbing his eyes in an attempt to look awake. Normally people would just assume he was just sleepy, but since it was Clint he knew everyone would just assume he was high on something.

Clint heard a few wheels and looked over to see the city bus coming over. The big blue and white bus slowly crept its way over to the bus stop, as Clint and the others waiting for the bus all jumped in a line to get on the bus. 

The bus stopped infront of the passengers and opened its doors. One by one each passenger begins to get on the bus with their bus pass out and ready to be seen by the bus driver. Clint looks up and notices the bus driver is a different one. This one was a larger man, with a belly that seemed to sit on his lap similar to an infant child. His eyes were beady and his skin was olive toned.

Clint reached the top of the bus stairs where he and the bus driver met eyes. The bus driver looks him up and down, and scoffs silently and then says, “Bus pass sir.” He says it in a nasally tone of voice and sounds as if he is mocking Clint. Clint can’t tell if he’s being rude or if he’s just too tired to breathe.

Clint gives the man a look of disgust, but then reaches into his pocket to try and find his bus pass. Clint’s eye’s widen as he realizes he left his pass at home. He looks up at the man who is waiting impatiently and says, “I forgot it, the other bus driver usually doesn’t ask so I…”

The man cuts Clint off before he can finish. “You need $1.75 then,” The bus driver says loudly, causing the whole bus to focus their attention on Clint.  
Clint looks at the man confused at his need to cause a scene and calmly says, “Dude, I don’t fucking carry cash on me? He gestures to his skinny frame. “Even the wind could rob me.” 

The bus driver looked at Clint in shock as if he didn’t expect such an outburst. The older gentlemen stops as if he’s about to scold Clint. “Young man, let me tell you…”

“I got it, man!” A voice calls out interrupting the interaction. “People have places to be. I’ll pay for it.” He hands the man the money and then turns to Clint and gives him a half smile and then heads back to his seat.

Clint is staring at the man like he has seen a ghost. “Bucky?” he mutters under his breath.

The bus driver stares at Clint who isn’t paying attention and says, “Young man, this isn’t Buckingham palace, you can move.” He says with a haughty tone.  
Clint snaps back into reality and follows after Bucky and sits down beside him. Both boys sit in an awkward silence not knowing what to say. Clint can smell Bucky. His pheromones are subdued, but it’s still radiating from Bucky. Bucky, Clint and their friend Wade got heavily into drugs the year before. Without realizing it, the drugs caused Bucky to mature earlier than usual and he began presenting as an Omega, despite originally being pegged as an Alpha. The drugs made him extra sensitive and his scent stronger than usual.

It was hard for everyone to deal with a hormonal moody Omega, but years of being treated like an Alpha cause Bucky to rebel against the omega lifestyle that was expected of him. He only dived deeper into drugs which only made the situation worse until he had to be sent to rehab.

“Hey dude,” he hesitates, Bucky looks back at Clint and slightly smiles and nods his head in acknowledgement of Clint. “Umm…I, well I didn’t think you’d be back so soon…after what happened.” Clint says to Bucky with caution as if he’s expecting something bad to happen.

Bucky looks over at Clint and stares at him. Clint can’t quite figure out what he’s thinking. He turns his head and begins looking forward as if to avoid Bucky’s eyes. 

Bucky takes out a rubber band and begins tying his hair into a top knot. “Yeah, it’s my senior year. You know?” Bucky says sarcastically. “I have to finish the year off by pretending my peers didn’t try to force me to commit suicide.”

Clint’s eyes get wide. For one of the first times he’s speechless. He doesn’t know what to say.

Bucky looks over and see’s Clint’s face, As if he realized what he did, “Dude, that was a joke.” He says quickly, “We make those? Come on man don’t walk on egg shells like everyone else. You’re one of my best friends.” He pleads.

Clint looks at Bucky and takes a breath. “Yeah, dude I get it, don’t worry my man. We’re like Brutus and Ceasar man.” Clint says with a huge smile.  
Bucky smiles at Clint and shakes his head. “Please don’t say that again, Everyone will know you haven’t been in school.”

Clint looks over at Bucky in shock. “Dude, how the fuck did you know?” He stares at him trying to figure him out. “Have you been spying on me?”

Bucky rolls his eyes and then a smile creeps on his face. “No, I didn’t know, but…you’re Clint. So it’s a guess and well…confirmation from the horse’s mouth.”  
Bucky and Clint look at each other and laugh. With the ice finally broken, they begin to catch up on old times. Smiling and laughing as they ride the bus.

***

The boys got off the bus a few blocks from school and walked the rest of the way. Bucky and Clint lived a further in town than the school. The school was located in an affluent neighborhood, whereas Clint and Bucky lived in a less upscale neighborhood.

The twoi friends reached the campus and walked up to the parking lot. They still had a few minutes before class started so they took a second to smoke some cigarettes. Bucky turns to Clint and asks him, “So why haven’t you been coming to school anyway?” 

Clint spits on the ground and Bucky winces in disgust. Clint smiles and says, “Your face just now, is literally how I feel about school. They try to kill your personality. Fuck that.” He takes an inhale of his cigarette breathing to smoke into his lungs.

Bucky knocks the ashes off his cigarette. “Sometimes having too much personality is a curse.” Bucky says nonchalantly

Clint looks at Bucky in confusion and then blurts out. “Ok, we’re pass the whole awkward stage or whatever, so can I ask?” Bucky looks at Clint with a questioningly look. “Are you like…ok…or…you’re...” Clint takes a deep breath. He can feel his palms sweating and his anxiety tightening his chest. His breath begins to shorten as he tries to find to words. “How long is this brooding Johnny Depp phase going to last?” He finally asks.

Bucky bursts into laughter. He leans over onto an unknown car beside him. “You are a fucking asshole, do you know that?” He punches Clint in the side.  
Cllint is still confused and just goes with it. “Yeah, I’m always like hilarious.” He says.

Bucky pauses and looks Clint up and down. He straightens up and says, “I don’t know.” His voice sounds very relaxed. Both boys just look at each other and just smile. Clint is about to say something, but Bucky interrupts him.

“Shit look over there.” Bucky points in the opposite direction of the parking lot to two men standing next to a car. Clint turns around to look at the men. “Little Peter Parker is up Wade fucking Wilsons ass again.”

Clint turns back to Bucky and stares at him. “Yeah, Wade’s cool now man, he’s not like he used to be.”

Bucky looks up at Clint in his eyes. “he’s not a loud mouth asshat, that can’t shut the fuck up?”

Clint looks at Bucky and then looks down at the ground and then over to Wade. “He ummm…well, he cut his hair.” Clint says . 

“Yeah, he’s not fucking up that kids life.” Bucky grabs Clint by the arm and they walk over to Wade Wilson and Peter Parker talking near Wade’s car.

***

Wade Wilson looks up and see’s the two and smiles. “Well…is the gang is back together?” He says sarcastically. He walks up to Clint and Bucky. Peter follows behind him closely. “If I had known, I’d putting on my good suit, with the colorful buttons. That’s always a good time.”

Bucky looks over at Peter, who is standing behind Wade. “What the fuck are you doing?” He says sternly.

Peter looks slightly startled. He starts searching for words, “I…was in the neighborhood…and I thought I’d tutor Wade…”

Bucky cuts Peter off. “Wade dropped out two years ago and never got a GED. If you’re going to lie…do better.” Bucky says bluntly

Wade steps in, “woah woah, lay off the kid hombre.” He says to Bucky. “I know while you were in New Mexico getting acquainted with the drug cartels they taught you some new habits, but here in whoville, we value politeness.”

Bucky, Clint and Peter all look at each other like they’re trying to figure out what he just said.

Bucky looks turns back to Peter. “Peter get the fuck out of here before I tell your aunt.”

Peter groans, “Dude, we’re just hanging out. We’re not doing anything.” Peter complains. “Just because you’re an Omega doesn’t mean you’re someone’s mother.” Peter slips and says, but realizes what he said and quickly regrets it.

Bucky stands firmly and says, “Peter, leave now.” Peter looks at Wade who is basically ignoring him. He reluctantly leaves disappointed.  
Bucky and Clint stop infront of Wade. “What’s up Wade?” Clint says.

“Possibly my dick, but you’ve ruined that.” Wade says, sarcastically.

Bucky scoffs, “You’re still a piece of shit, obviously.” He says confidently

“Hey Buck, I got a boil on my ass cheek. You remind me of it because it’s a pain…in my ass…or on my ass whatever.” Wade says,

Bucky steps up to Wades, face. “I don’t know how I was ever friends with you.” He says with disgust.

Clint steps in and puts his feet in-between both guys. “Hey guys calm down, we used to be the three amigos?” He tries to calm the situation.

Wade smiles and plays with his hair, “It’s fine Clint, we stopped being friends the minute his mouth was on my…” Bucky reaches over Clint in an attempt to hit Wade. Clint quickly grabs Bucky by the waist. Wade jerks back and laughs. “Woo…this just got too Dawsons Creek for me kiddies.” He walks over to his car and gets in. “See you two love birds later.”

Bucky begins to calm down as he see’s Wade drive off. “If you would have waited just a second longer, I would have got him.” Bucky wipes himself off and turns to Clint.

“You’re lucky I didn’t let you, you can’t be acting like a loony toon man.” Clint jokes. “I already have to fake it so they don’t send me where you went man.”  
Bucky laughs, “Well think of it this way, you don’t have to have a chaperone” Bucky points to Steve Rogers racing towards them.

Steve stops and starts breathing hard infront of both boys. “I’m sorry, I came as soon as I could.” Steve steps over to Bucky and grabs his hands. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you? I’ll kill him.”

Bucky assures Steve. “I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.” 

Clint notices something weird. Steve and Bucky’s scents are getting louder by the minute. He can sense energy all around him between the two.

Bucky stops and notices Clint looking at the two. “Oh yeah, Steve, you know Clint.” Bucky points to Clint and Clint waves back. “Steve was an old friend of mine, he volunteered at the health center and we kinda hit it off.” Bucky smiles.

Clint’s eyes open wide. “Oh wow, you and little scrawny Steve? Wow he used to follow you like a puppy all the time.” Clint laughs, but then he realizes how awkward he’s made everything when Steve and Bucky just stare at him. “I mean…yeah I know him. Great guy. You’ve gotten huge.”

Steve just shakes his head and looks at Bucky, “You missed all of 1st period. I was worried.”

Bucky looks at his watch and realizes the time. “Oh shit, it’s my fucking first day back and I’m already skipping.” He turns to Clint and waves. “Dude, it was cool seeing you, but I gotta go.” He rubs Steve’s shoulder and heads off to class.

Clint and Steve stand awkwardly for a few second. Clint smiles and attempts to walk off, but Steve puts his hand out and stops him. “Look, he worked hard to get in a better place. Don’t bring him down to your level.” Steve takes his hand off of Clint’s chest and walks away. Clint looks on at Steve as he walks away.

***

Clint arrives to class 15 minutes late. Bruce Banner is giving a lecture that no one is paying attention to when he walks in the door. Bruce looks over at Clint and says annoyingly, “You can’t just show up, when you feel like it.”

Clint is hit in the face with this intimidating energy. The energy makes him feel uncomfortable as if he’s being scolded. He looks over and see’s his peers in class staring back at him his chest begins to tighten up. He looks over at Bruce and says, “But if I didn’t show up, who would make your life interesting?”

Bruce rolls his eyes and just says, “Just sit down.” He returns back to giving out his lecture. Clint smiles triumphantly and sits behind Tony. He notices Tony is staring out the window. Tony doesn’t look up and notice Clint walk past him. Clint reaches out and touches Tony on the shoulder. 

“Hey dude, I called you last night.” Clint leans closer to Tony and begins to lower his voice even more, “I was swimming in Omega ass dude and you missed out.” He smiles, but he realizes Tony isn’t really responsive. “Hey, are you ok?”

Bruce Banner turns around and says, “Alright, pick your partner and start working.” He then goes to his desk and sits down.

“That dude is seriously tweeked out,” T’Challa is heard from beside Clint talking about Bruce Banner. He’s talking to Thor.

Thor laughs mighty and loud, making even the hills outside tremble. “Yeah, haven’t you heard, he buys from Clint, Anybody would be fucked up from that shit.”  
T’Challa smiles and looks over at Clint. “I wouldn’t know Clint doesn’t really make due on his promises.” T’Challa and Thor both stare at Clint knowing he heard them both.

Clint and Tony stop and look at the other two boys. Clint finally says, “Hey Challa, don’t worry, I’m getting a batch and you and the homies can get whatever you like.”

T’Challa winces and Thor laughs out loud. “Don’t call me Challa” T’Challa turns back around and begins talking to Thor.

Tony turns around to Clint. “Yeah, dude I’m fine.” He picks up his backpack from the floor and grabs some pencils and paper and places his bag back down.

“Can you believe those fuckheads man?” Clint exclaims, “I have enough to worry about, than helping their drug habits.”

Tony is still not very responsive. Clint can’t tell why, but Tony seems to be acting different. 

Tony looks up at Clint and smiles, “They’re Alphas, and it’s what they…we do.” He says, “We’re just all aggressively Alpha.” He says in a mock tone.

Clint stops and sighs, “Ok, what the fuck is going on today?” He says in frustration. “Why is everyone so fucking morbid all of a sudden, First Bucky comes back weird, and then him and Steve being together, which is so fucking awkward..” Tony looks up quick and his eyes widen at the mention of Steve, but Clint keeps rambling and doesn’t notice. “And now you’re acting up. What gives?”

Tony leans in closer to Clint, “Did you…say Bucky and Steve are together?” He asks

Clint stares at Tony confused not understanding why that was the thing that stood out to him the most. “Yes, it’s weird too. When Bucky starting presenting as an Omega Steve kept following him like a sick puppy and now. They’re having sex.” 

Tony looks around and sits back in his chair. Clint notices Tony looks like he has seen a ghost. “I’m not feeling too well, I think I’ going to go home.” Tony picks up his bag. Clint attempts to say something, but Tony is out the door. Bruce Banner just looks at Tony and waves as he walks out.

Clint sits in his seat for a few minutes. He doesn’t have a partner since Tony has left so he’s been working alone. He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and picks up his phone from his pocket. He reads a text on his phone that says, “Meet me in the spot later.” Clint looks up to see if anyone around him is looking at him and then texts back ok. 

Thor looks over at Clint and says, “So Clint, You gonna make sure my party has a lot of favors?” He says with a smile.

Clint stares at Thor and then says, “Thor, you’ve been saying that party is happening for weeks, but your dad keeps pushing off his vacation. I don’t think I believe you anymore.” He says to Thor.

T’challa bursts into laughter at the bluntness and Thor just looks around not knowing what to say. Clint sits back in his chair triumphantly. 

***

Clint is back in his neighborhood. It’s not a terribly run down neighborhood, but it’s not as upscale as the neighborhood his school is located. Clint walks into the parking lot of an old abandoned store. The store is in the covered in cardboard and wooden planks. The store was abandoned after the owner couldn’t keep up with payments. It was meant to be the start of a new mini shopping area, but it ended up being more than could be kept up with. The lot was abandoned and due to its placement was the perfect place for people to do things they didn’t want anyone to know about.

Clint pulls out his phone and sends a text message. “I’m here.” He looks around to see if anyone is around. He stands there for 5 minutes waiting when he receives a text message that says I’m already in the building.

Clint takes a deep breath and walks into the building. He looks around and see’s nothing but spider webs and dust everywhere. He steps over the debris on the floor and looks around for someone. He picks up his cellphone and messages again. “I’m in here where the hell are you?” Right after he sends the text he feels a hand on his shoulder that startles him.

It’s Bruce Banner. He laughs at the frightened boy. “What the hell man? Why sneak up on someone in a haunted house.” Clint says in frustration.  
Bruce stops and puts his hands in his pockets, “I think that’s the most Omega like I’ve ever seen you.” He says.

Clint pushes Bruce and pulls out a cigarette and lights it. “Yeah well, you look and act like a Beta everyday so, you being one is no surprise.” Bruce rolls his eyes at the insult.

“Ok, just give me the stuff.” Bruce is annoyed and seems to be rushing Clint.

Clint puffs his cigarette and walks up closer to Bruce. Bruce is slightly uncomfortable, but also slightly aroused. Clint can feel his energy radiating in the air. Bruce seemed intimidating before in the classroom when everyone was watching, but now that the two were alone he could feel the arousal coming from Bruce. If Bruce had been an Alpha, Clint would have been on his knees ready to service him, but something about the way Omegas made Betas feel uncomfortable turned Clint on. Technically whenever they had sex, Clint was submissive, but in actuality Clint was the more dominant one, allowing Bruce to dominate Clint like the Alphas in the pornos but without the added dangers of a bigger Alpha potentially getting too enthusiastic. It was the best of both words. Clint could be submissive like an omega, but also dominant like his actual personality.

“But, you haven’t even gotten your prize yet.” Clint begins to unbutton. The nervous, but aroused energy radiating from Bruce was making Clint feel hot all over. He knew he had some power over Bruce and it made him feel good. Finally he wasn’t the inferior one. Someone was intimidated by him for a change.  
Bruce took a step back. “Look, you’re my student. This isn’t appropriate.” Bruce says.

“We started a few weeks after I turned 18.” Clint reassures him. “Don’t worry Mr. Pedo, you fucked a barely legal boy, not an underage one. It’s ok in porn, so it’s ok in real life.”

The joke only made Bruce even more uncomfortable, “Ok you’re of age, but as your teacher I could still lose my job.”

Clint ignores everything Bruce says and begins to strip infront of Bruce. He strips down to his underwear showing off his lean and toned body. He can see now that Bruce is staring at him.

“Are you atleast taking suppressants?” Bruce asks, “I’m only 24, I don’t want children.” 

Clint smiles and walks up to Bruce and licks his face. Bruce is startled, but turned on by this. “I’m so fucking doped up on suppressants, I’m probably infertile now.” The two embrace and allow their bodies to touch one another.

Clint, Tony and Bucky were the type of omegas you rarely heard about. The Omegas that nobody thinks are Omegas and who have to accept something that they don’t want. Clint didn’t know it, but it was one of the reasons why Bucky and Tony were his two favorite people in the world. Broken people often find solace in their mirrors.


	3. Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has recently returned to school after his mental breakdown from becoming an Omega prematurely. He's still having a hard time adjusting back into his old life, but his new Alpha Steve is always there to help him feel better, but sometimes it seems like Bucky can't just make up his mind whether or not he likes having an Alpha that loves him more than anything. Steve's morals sometimes conflict with Bucky's, leading to a few misunderstandings. Bucky's time integrating back into normalcy isn't as easy as he'd hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy and really wanted to get this out, so I didn't get to go through it and proofread this as much as I usually would have because I really wanted to update this so, so if there are any mistakes my apologies lol!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy.

Bucky sat in his room staring at his television. He sat in his Captain America underwear eating Trix cereal, as time went by floating in the distance. Bucky barely moved from his spot. He’d make an attempt to get up and try something else, but he’d just lose interest. He just couldn’t bring himself to move as much as he tried. Bucky looked at his clock from time to time. The time changed from 5pm to 8pm to 10pm. Before he noticed it he had wasted his whole night doing nothing but staring into the distance.

He looked at his bedroom window and realized it was now sunrise. He got up and tried to get in his bed and finally sleep, but he couldn’t. He looked at his clock and it said 11am. It was now Saturday morning. He closed his eyes and tried to drift off, but for some reason he just couldn’t. He laid there with his eyes closed, just floating underneath his covers.

An hour passes and Bucky’s phone began to ring. He opened his eyes and quickly picked up his phone to see who it was. It was Steve Rogers, his boyfriend. He had always known Steve and thought of him as a little brother, but it wasn’t until his incident where he was sent off to a mental health center that he fell in love with Steve. Steve was a volunteer at the shelter. Steve always had a kind heart, but most people just saw him as naïve. In a surprise twist of fate, Steve became and Alpha, much to everyone’s surprise. He had a huge growth spurt and grew huge rippling muscles out of nowhere, but that wasn’t what Bucky liked about Steve. It was the fact that he was the only one who treated Bucky like a real person and not ticking time bomb.

Bucky’s face grew into a smile as he saw Steve’s number pop up. He answered the phone trying to hide his grin from Steve, who clearly couldn’t see it through the phone. “Hey What’s up?” He said trying to sound as cool as possible.

Steve answered back in his deep voice, “Hey! Are you up? I hope I didn’t wake you.” He said apologetically.

Bucky laughed and said back, “Does it matter? I’m talking to you right now which means I’m not sleeping.”

Steve paused for a second on the other line thinking of something to say. “Oh, well I’m sorry I wasn’t trying…”

Bucky cuts him off from his sentence, “Stop apologizing all the time. Its fine. What’s up?” He says trying to calm Steve down from spazzing out.  
Steve answers back, “Oh I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out today? I mean it’s Saturday…It’s cool if you’re busy, though.” Steve tries to reassure Bucky.

Bucky’s grin grows even bigger, “Of course I want to hang out with my big Alpha daddy.” He says

Steve lets out a pained sigh, Bucky starts laughing even harder. He can tell that Steve is probably making a grimace on the other line at his comment. Steve was very easily weirded out by sexual stuff. He especially hated when Bucky would talk “dirty” to him. He was too sweet for his own good.  
“Please no,” Steve begs.

“Alright, alright I won’t, do it anymore.” Bucky tells him obviously lying. “Where are we going?”

“I was thinking we could stop at Dr. Strange’s diner maybe?” He say’s unsure of whether or not he wants to himself.  
Bucky get ups out of bed and walks over to his closet and opens it. He looks through his clothing and sees all his clothes hanging up. He begins looking through the clothes to find a good choice.

“Yeah! I’m so fucking hungry right now.” He says remembering he forgot to eat today. “What time?”  
“What about around 2pm?” Steve asks.

“Yeah, that sounds great. Let’s do that.” Bucky says. “See you then, Alpha Papi”. He says is jest.

“Oh God, bye” Steve says as he hangs up the phone.

Bucky is so giddy he can’t hide his joy. He grabs an outfit and starts getting ready for the date with his Alpha. Bucky couldn’t believe it, but having an Alpha wasn’t as bad as he thought it was, atleast having one that was like Steve. Steve wasn’t the stereotypical Alpha. He never once tried to force or manipulate Bucky into doing anything. That’s what Bucky liked about Steve. No mind games.

Becoming an Omega was hard in their town. Most people were very much closed minded and still held on to an old school traditional view of the world. They firmly believed that an Omega was supposed to submit to his Alpha, be quiet and just do have he was supposed to. Some Omegas were fine with that, but the Omegas with more aggressive personalities weren’t easily willing to submit. Sometimes, it felt like a game of who could break the Omega first. But, despite all that happened, Bucky wasn’t easily broken.

***

Bucky and Steve arrive at Dr. Strange’s Diner. They walk in and head up to the cashier to get seated.  
Dr. Strange’s was a Tibetan themed diner. It had these old Tibetan relics and artifacts all over, but it was still just a regular diner. There weren’t actually any real Tibetans in charge so most of the cuisine was a knock off, but no one could tell the difference. People who could usually just went straight for the typical burgers and fries combo.

One of the waitresses comes up to them dressed in traditional Tibetan themed clothing. She’s a young blonde woman with porcelain skin and a petite frame. 

“Will it just be the two of you?” She asks with a huge fake grin on her face plastered from cheek to cheek.

Steve steps up to the young woman and smiles, “Yes, it’s just me and my Omega.” Steve smiles and looks at Bucky. Bucky pretends he doesn’t notice the huge smile on Steves face. Being introduced as an Omega slightly bothers Bucky, but he tries not to show his discomfort.

“Oh I could just tell from the looks of you two.” The waitress says in an unnecessarily peppy tone. “I could just smell you two scenting each other as you walked in. Now you two keep calm, we can’t be held responsible for any teenage pregnancies, but between you and me one of the stalls in the bathroom is big enough to fit two.”

Bucky and Steve just stare at the young woman in disbelief. Everyone knew about scenting because it was normal. Alpha’s, Betas, and Omegas all had their own unique scent. There were only a few ways to smell someone’s scent. If you’re attracted to someone you could smell their scent, but it was merely just a good smell and wasn’t that strong. A Beta’s sense of smell and scent were always weaker in comparison to Alphas and Omega’s at their peak. When an Omega is about to go into heat their sense of smell heightens and they can smell a nice smelling Alpha from far distance. Some even claim to have heard of Omegas smelling Alphas from miles away. Then there’s when an Omega has fully given into a heat. When an Alpha and an Omega have sex during an omegas heat the Omega’s strong pheromones trigger the Alpha’s Pheromones and as their bodies touch they swap scents. It’s called scenting and it’s not something most people are comfortable talking to people about, especially to strangers.  
Steve slowly backs away from the woman and stands next to Bucky. Bucky hesitates and then smiles an awkward smile and says, “We’d much prefer to just do it on top of a table next to that Buddha statue.” Bucky points to the Buddha statue near one of the tables. Bucky decides he’s just going to accept the crazy. 

Steve looks at Bucky in shock and then looks back at the lady. “You know, I think we can seat ourselves.” Steve grabs Bucky and they head for one of the booths in the diner.

They reach the table and sit across from each other.

Steve looks like he’s seen a ghost. “That lady is really a nutcase.” He says.

Bucky looks up and turns around and looks at the waitress. She’s now found another couple. They can’t hear the conversation, but from the looks on the couples face, the lady is still just as crazy.

Bucky turns back around and laughs, “You know, I actually kind of like her.” 

Steve stares at Bucky in disbelief. He leans into Bucky and whispers. “She offered to let us have sex in the bathroom.”

Bucky bursts into laughter. “No actually she suggested if we wanted too. It was an option.” Bucky smiles back at Steve who finally cracks and begins to grin.

“That was really interesting.” Steve says.

Bucky puts his hand on Steve’s. “A little crazy never hurt anyone.”

Steve loses his grin and gets serious. “Bucky, you’re not crazy, don’t think that.”

Bucky loses his grin too and draws back. For a moment he had forgotten that people actually did think he was crazy. Steve only meant to make him feel better, but he only reminded him of what people truly thought of him.

Bucky smiles back at Steve trying to pretend to not to be offended. “I know I’m not, thanks.” He picks up his menu and starts looking through.  
Steve stares at Bucky in horror realizing his mistake. He hangs his hang in shame and picks up the menu sitting beside him.

Bucky looks up from his menu and looks at Steve. “So what do we want?” Bucky asks noticing Steve’s discomfort and trying to lighten the mood.  
Steve beings to open his mouth, but he’s cut off before he can even speak by a loud voice in the background. 

“Bucky! Hey Bucky! Is that you?” Bucky and Steve turn around and see Clint coming towards them. He’s with Thor, T’Challa, and Tony. Tony, T’Challa, and Thor are staring at the lady from before in disbelief as she talks to them, about God knows what.

“What’s up man? Getting your eat on with “the Alph” on a Saturday?” Clint walks up to Bucky and Steve and stands next to their booth with a big smile on his face. Steve tries to hide his discomfort, while Bucky turns around and smiles at Clint.

“Yeah! Steve invited me this morning.” Bucky looks up at Clint staring back down at him. “I mean who am I to turn down a free meal?” He says, to which Clint begins to laugh.

“Yeah dude, This is a great place to eat. Me, Tony, Challa, & Thor have a project due in Mrs. Potts and honestly Thor has been giving me a headache.” Clint says as he rubs his forehead and and sighs. “He’s a cool dude, but he barely understands anything, You know there’s a problem when I have to sit and break down multiple things for him to get him to understand.” He says in Jest. “I just had enough and suggested we take a break to eat something.

Both Clint and Bucky start laughing. Bucky looks over and notices Steve has started to tense up more than he usually does. He’s begun to fidget a bit. Bucky can tell he’s bothered by something and then he remembers how he Steve told him he used to be slightly intimidated by guys like Thor and Tony because they always somehow knew how to make him feel inferior. Bucky felt bad, but then he had an idea. Maybe he could get them to get along and see the real Steve. Bucky knew that getting his old life back would next to impossible, but he felt like maybe he could forge a new life for himself while keeping some things from his old life. 

As much as Bucky loved Steve, sometimes Steve was a bit of a stick in the mud, while, Bucky was used to living life to the fullest and taking risks. He knew he had gone too far before, but that didn’t mean he had to completely stop living his life. If he wanted to have somewhat of a normal life, he’d need to have friends other than Steve and Clint obviously still wanted to be his friend. As far as he was concerned, he had Steve and knew he could always count on him, but he’d have to do some type of work to get back in everyone else’s good graces.

“Hey, why don’t you guys join us?” Bucky says to Cllint, which a huge smile on his face. Steve stops and stares at Bucky in frustration, but Bucky is too busy waiting for Clint’s response. 

Clint smiles and says, “Sure man, I mean if that’s cool with your Alpha here.” He says gesturing to Steve. “I mean, you know how territorial things can get.” A slight dig at Steve for what he had said to him before.

Steve looks over at Bucky, trying to hide to annoyance on his face, and then back to Clint, “Well, I mean, I…I thought we, well…” Steve flusters trying to find the right words to say. He stops for a second and then looks at Bucky, “I’m trying to sound rude, but I thought today could be a day for me and you?” He says.

Bucky looks a Steve slightly annoyed, but also slightly flattered. “Yeah, but me and you have forever to eat dinner alone. We can spend time with friends too, sometimes.” Bucky puts his hand on Steve trying to calm him.

Steve moves his hands from under Bucky’s hands, his frustration is growing, but he’s trying hard to hide it because Steve never wants anyone to see him angry. “I just, wanted today to be special for you.” 

Bucky begins to look at Steve in confusion, “It is special, it’s just one day Steve.” Bucky now seems to be growing annoyed with Steve. As much as Bucky loves Steves, sometimes it feels like Steve tries too hard to strive for perfection and any slight mess up frustrates him. It secretly makes Bucky nervous that one day Steve will find him too imperfect.

Clint finally steps in, “Hey, I’m not trying to start anything. The guys won’t care they just want to be distracted.” He says, sensing the tension and trying to diffuse it.

Bucky looks over at Clint about to say something, someone else starts speaking. “That lady was a fucking nutcase.” Tony walks over with, Thor and T’Challa close behind, and then stops by Clint. “Do they not do background checks anymore because at the point, I wouldn’t be surprised to find out she was hiding people’s chopped off heads in her closet.” Tony stops and looks over at the table and notices Bucky and Steve. Bucky notices that Tony’s smile has grown extremely large. “Wow, well if it isn’t the two love birds sitting in a tree? When does the K-I-S-S-I-N-G start?” He says.  
“Wait a minute, Steve?” He walks beside Steve. “Little scrawny Steve? I’d heard you’d gotten bigger and more robust, but wow you’re no longer a tiny man are you?” Thor says as he slaps Steve on the shoulder. 

Steve is fidgeting in discomfort and trying to hide his growing frustration. “Thank you, Thor” He says, “I feel so much better now about my…robust nature.” Steve says, with heavy Sarcasm.

Thor misses the sarcasm in the comment and smiles a huge smile. “You’re welcome, boy I’d never thought I’d see the day, Steve Rodgers, an Alpha and with an Omega like Bucky?” Thor looks at Bucky and smiles. “You look more ravishing as the days go on. I hope to see you at my party.”  
Tony scoffs, “Thor will you give up already? You’ve been talking about that party for weeks now and you keep pushing it back.” Tony says annoyed.  
“I can count on drug dealers more than I can count on that party happening.” Clint says to Tony as they laugh.

Thor looks like he’s been corner. “These things take time.”

Bucky is shocked by Thor’s comment, but quickly gives a fake smile. Before, when he and Thor were around each other he spoke to him like he would another Alpha or even some Betas. He would also joke and horse play with Bucky, but now everytime he say Bucky, he’d treat him like a fragile Omega and shower him with compliments and be gentle with him. He’d even heard that Thor would refer to him as Freyja after the Norse Goddess of fertility. It made him uncomfortable and reminded him of his status change.

T’Challa steps up to Bucky and says, “Yes, you grow more and more beautiful as the days grow.” He smiles and takes Bucky’s hand and kisses it.  
Bucky is actually slightly flattered by this gesture, but also confused at what to do because he didn’t expect this, but then Bucky remembers he forgot to take his scent suppressants, so Thor and T’Challa were most likely enthralled by his smell. 

He knew that had to be it because he could smell the two of them. Thor’s scent reminded him of power and was slightly overpowering like Thor, but T’Challa’s scent was much more subtle and inviting, but regardless he already had Steve and neither of the other two interested him much.  
Bucky then, looks over at Steve who is pretty much trying to keep himself from popping a vein. Bucky politely takes his hand away from T’Challa and says thank you.

Clint can sense the tension all over and tries to break the ice once again. “So yeah, we should probably go find our table now, it was good talking to you guys and stuff.” Clint gestures for T’Challa and Thor to move with him.

Bucky looks slightly defeated, but Steve breathes a sigh of relief, but both are cut off short when Tony stops the group. “Wait a minute we can’t just leave like that. It’s rude.” Tony looks over at Bucky and Steve, but mainly Steve. “Have you guys ordered yet?” Tony asks.

“No, we honestly only got here a little before you guys did.” Bucky says.

Tonys smile gets even bigger. “Great, don’t other the food is shit, Come with us, I’ve got something better we can do.” Tony says

Clint steps up to Tony and says in his ear, “What, I thought we were eating here?” He asks genuinely confused.

Tony looks at Clint and smiles, “I think I know something better we can do.” 

Bucky looks over at Steve and sees that he’s trying his best not to look at Tony and gets slightly angry. He feels like Steve won’t even try and it’s making him even frustrated. What started out as a dream date that made Steve look like the perfect boyfriend, has now reminded him what annoys him the most about Steve. He’s a stubborn pure sometimes.

At this point Bucky is tired of trying to convince Steve. He’s done nothing, but sit in the house and stare at the walks for weeks, when he’s not at school or with Steve. He needed something interesting to happen to kill his boredom, which was slightly driving him to insanity.

Without even looking at Steve to discuss Bucky says to Tony, “Of course we’ll go with you.” Steve is shocked and doesn’t know what to say. If he weren’t surrounded by Tony, Thor, Clint and T’Challa, his mouth would be open wide on the floor.

Bucky turns to look at Steve, who is still staring at him, but he ignores the salty look on his face. He just wants to have fun and he’s going to take this chance given to him.

Tony looks at Steve who is silently fuming and then over at Bucky who is clearly ignoring him and smiles a slightly sly smile. “Great, I promise you two will have great fun with us.” 

Bucky smiles and gets up and joins the group, Steve hesitates but, eventually gets up and joins them too and they all leave.

At first, Bucky was confused as to why Tony was doing this. He always thought Tony didn’t particularly like him. Before he started hanging with Clint, Tony and Bucky were mostly cordial, but once Clint and Bucky started hanging out, Tony would seem cold and distant towards him, but he didn’t want to question it too much. He was about to have the fun he deserved.

***

The forest was quiet and soft. No one was around in the small area of the forest where the waterfall glided with the rocks on the floor falling into a small lake.

Bucky drifted in the lake with his eyes closed. He floated in the water feeling every vibration and touch of the water as he floated in peace.

He was wearing nothing but a loin cloth. The winds swayed in the trees as various birds flew across the sky screaming out noises to each other.

Bucky smiled as he fell underwater and began to swim underneath. He swam by the multicolored fish as they’d all scatter from him in the crystal clear water. Bucky’s long black hair delicately sways in the water as he just swam underneath taking in the hidden world beneath him. 

Bucky finally needed some air and came up with a loud gasp to fill his lungs with the air all around him. He brushed his soaking wet hair out of his face and wiped the water from his eyes. He began to look around and take in his surroundings smiling at the beautiful and colorful view around him.  
Bucky was about to dive back into the water when he smelled a scent that was all too familiar to him. A scent that could either make him go weak at the knees or ruin his day. His alpha, Steve came rushing out from behind the trees.

Bucky and Steve’s eyes met and they just stared at one another. Steve’s eyes looked as they were about to burst into tears. Bucky knew it was because he longed for his Omega. He couldn’t stand for his Omega to be away from him for too long, but sometimes Bucky would get overwhelmed and would sometimes slip away into the forest, sometimes for days, or sometimes for weeks and Steve would have to search for his love and wait for him to come back to him when he was ready. Steve wanted nothing much than to take his Omega and never let him go, but he allowed Bucky to have his time.  
Bucky could see in Steve’s eyes, that he was pleading for him to return to him now. Bucky floated in the lake staring at Steve, but then began to slowly swim towards Steve.

Steve’s eyes lit up and he began to move in closer to the lake so that he could embrace his Omega, but Bucky suddenly stopped causing Steve’s smile to disappear as quickly as it came as he wonder what was happening.

Bucky floated in the water staring back at Steve. He could feel Steve’s energy floating all around him calling towards him. He could see the energy floating all around him. This energy once gave him comfort, but now overwhelmed him. It felt like too much. He couldn’t handle all of it. Not so soon.  
Bucky hesitates, but then finally turns around and begins swimming to the other side of the lake. He refused to look back at Steve because it may have caused him to turn around and run back to Steve, but he couldn’t handle it. Not right now.

Steve’s whole face began to shift into sadness as he saw his Omega running the other way. He knew that this didn’t mean he wouldn’t come back, but he always fears that one day after being gone for too long, he’d finally decide that he didn’t want to return.


End file.
